


Repayments

by sunshineandsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dom/sub, Gang AU, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leader of the Fallen Angels, notorious gangleader Castiel finds late loan repayer Dean an interesting way to repay him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayments

Sneaking into the Fallen Angels favourite dive was harder than it looked. Prowling around the mass of big bikes at the front was a crowd of men and women who looked like they could snap him in half with their bare hands. Dean Winchester was not looking forward to meeting their leader- In fact, he didn't want to meet him at all. From what he had heard, the blue-eyed man was not to be messed with. He blinked as he edged around the porch to the back door, from which music and light streamed. He squinted as a beam of light almost blinded him.

"Hey!" A big dark man growled as he pushed Dean backwards, holding a torch in one meaty fist. "Who the hell are you?"   
"Woah, dude, I don't want no trouble..." Dean said as his back hit the wooden slats of the wall. He glanced around him to see if he could escape but there seemed to be no way out without a fight. "We can work this out, right?"

Apparently, they couldn't work it out. Dean was unceremoniously thrust into a room that looked too much like an office. Surely, this couldn't be the almighty Castiel's workplace? He stumbled as he entered, but froze almost mid-step as the chair turned and there he was. A white button-down with rolled up sleeves, and a stark blue tie pulled loosely around his neck. Castiel stubbed out the cigarette he had held between his lips and looked up from his papers. He looked like a proper blue-collar worker, until Dean noticed his tattoos. Full sleeve tattoos right down to his wrists. "Winchester." Castiels voice was gravelly. "How many times have your family missed payments? Eight." He sighed languidly, like a big cat. "And now, you come here to try and take it back. Not ya best plan, is it?" 

Dean stared at his shoes like a scolded child. His face felt blushed with embarrassment. He couldn't help himself but blurt. "If you lowered the payments-"

"What d'ya think this is? A damn charity?" Castiel slapped the desk with one palm and stood up. He was taller than Dean expected. "Nah." Dismissing his henchmen, he walked over, standing over Dean like a predatory bird. He tilted his head softly. "But perhaps we could come to an agreement?" His voice was rough, and his hooded eyes bored into Deans with a quiet intensity.

Dean shrugged, a nonchalant smirk on his face. He was regaining confidence. "Man, we went to school together, that's gotta count for something?" They had. Castiel had fallen in with the wrong crowd pretty quickly but rose to become the leader of the pack. And although he would never admit it, Dean had always had a thing for the blue-eyed boy. 

"Yeah, it does." Before Dean had time to reply, Castiels lips were on his. For the second time that evening he was pressed up against a wall, but this time it was infinitely better. Castiels hands groped and held anything he could touch, knee lifting up to grind on Deans crotch. A gasp escaped Deans mouth as he kissed back, eyes shut tight, on Castiels neck. There were tattoos there, he bet. He wondered briefly where the rest were. Castiel ripped Deans shirt away and pressed him closer to the wall with his own body. Heat roared off of them both, bringing a red flush to their bodies. Castiel undressed quickly too, revealing wing tattoos on his shoulders that reached round to his upper arms and down to his middle back.

"God, Castiel..." Dean huffed as Cas ravished him, hands scratching identical red lines down the dark hair mans spine, tracing every bump as he went until he reached his belt, fingers frantic as they struggled to undo the buckle. His fingers shook as he fumbled, face buried in Cas' neck.

"It's Cas." Castiel's rough hands met Deans as he helped the panting young man undress him. Cas' head rolled back as Dean fell to his knees and began to suck bruises into the dark skin on his hipbones. Dean was painfully turned on, and his face showed it. He pawed at his own crotch as he moved onto Cas' cock. He had a little experience in this field, but he didn't say anything. Dean glanced up and grinned as he noted the other mans face, teeth gritted as he struggled not to make noise. Dean began to lick up and down the shaft of his cock, groaning as Cas' hands made fists in his hair. "Dean..." He said, his voice strangled. God, it had been a long time.

Dean was working the shaft with his mouth, but his hands weren't unused. One cupped Castiels balls and the other gripped his hips to support himself as he focused all his energy on the man in front of him. His tongue traced a thick streak up the base of the shaft, swirling over the head and tonguing the slit. He began to suckle the head, making soft sucking noises with his full, pink lips as he went. Castiel gasped, hips bucking. Dean bent in more, taking in more and more of the glistening member as he went. He gagged as Castiel began to twitch his hips, pushing deeper until he was fully sheathed in Deans mouth. Bottomed out, Dean could only breathe raggedly, forced to huff in breaths through his nose as Cas blocked his windpipe. 

"I'm gonna..." Castiel grunted, feeling his guts twist, before hissing in annoyance as Dean retreated, his cock exiting the green-eyed boys mouth with a wet pop. Dean stood, taking him by the hand and crossing quickly to the desk, pulling off his jeans and underwear until he was naked as the day he was born. Castiels eyes shot wide as he realised what Dean wanted. "You're such a bottom." He growled as his now painful cock lead him to Dean. 

Dropping to his knees, Cas pulled a bottle out of a desk draw, and the unmistakable sound of a lube bottle cap snapping up made Deans hair stand on end. Deans ass was rigid at first, as Cas gently drew rings around it with two greased fingers. Slowly he began to relax, knees shaking a little as a single finger pushed into his asshole. He whimpered slightly and dropped his head down onto the papers on the desk, ass pushing to comply to the situation.

Cas gently prepared him, showing gruff tenderness as he patiently teased and stroked until Deans asshole was pliable and loose enough to fit three fingers into. Introducing new lubricant, Cas greased his already hungry cock liberally before putting one hand either side of Deans shoulders on the desk, bent over him, and began to push in slowly. Dean cried out, before biting his tongue. What if they were caught? They stood in panting silence for a moment, Dean working to accommodate Cas' length within him. Cas pushed in further and bottomed out as they waited for the signal. Dean was whimpering ever so quietly, desperately pained. 

Every so slowly, Castiel pulled out, watching his asshole gape for a minute with a small smirk. Dean gasped as he was given a moment to recover before Cas pushed back into him, inching deeper and deeper. This time he didn't pull all the way out, but began to build a slow rhythm. "You're so pretty, taking my cock like that." He whispered into Deans flushed ear, moving his head to kiss a bruise into Deans exposed neck. Dean whimpered beneath him, hungry for more but nervous of what 'more' entailed. Cas began to move faster, a harsh grunt escaping his lips every few thrusts as he felt the delayed orgasm from earlier pushing back to the forefront. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this pace. He pushed his weight onto one arm, bicep muscles flexing, and used the other to begin to stroke Deans cock, wanting him to come as much as he did himself. Dean groaned beneath him, hips cracking against the wood of the desk with every strike. Cas' hand was a blur as he wanted them to finish together. "Dean... Dean..." Cas ordered, a husky whisper in Deans ear, "come for me..."

Dean gasped, a rattly tone to it denoting his fierce desperation to please. "Cas...!" He arched his back as he came, splattering up onto his abdomen and down onto the papers on the desk. He felt a hot surge within him as Cas' thrusts stuttered, emptying himself into the slightly younger man. Dean went limp, the huge orgasm taking its toll. He felt a strong arm under him supporting him, before lifting him up off the desk. "I hope those papers were important." He felt the urge to laugh. Him and Castiel, the gang leader. 

"Nothing I can't replace, baby."


End file.
